Kingdom Hearts: Terra of Vultus Amoveo
by Dei-Dreamer
Summary: Sora and Riku crash land on a new and unexplored planet and wind up making interesting new friends. Shape-shifters. Their job this time is to help stop the ancient feud between the two nations. Hawksong crossfic.
1. The Landing

**Hello all! I'm being pretty random lately. I was going to update one of my other stories and wound up writing this one after I read Hawksong again. Yes, this fic is a KH/Hawksong cross fic, but it's more serious than a few of the x-overs I've read. I hope you enjoy this, and so far there are no pairing aside from the ones already established. **

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Hawksong characters are not mine. _

"Idiot! If you'd have taken a right turn at the Death Star _like I told you_, we wouldn't be in this mess! The ship is completely ruined!" Riku shouted at his long time friend, who stared sheepishly at the wreckage. Sora, who had been aiming for a different planet, had hit a large asteroid and broken off one of the wings, which had sent it spiraling downwards to this one instead. The Gummi had glanced off of the tops of trees and finally crashed at the base of a particularly large one.

"Don't worry Riku! Chip and Dale can fix it in no time at all!" Goofy said reassuringly, patting him on the back.

Riku scoffed, "There's no way two small rodents can fix damage like this! To fix it, we'd need a crew of at least eight capable people! No offense Goofy, but you're too klutzy, Donald's a …Wait a second…" Riku did a double take of the person standing beside him. He had short cropped brown hair, innocent chocolaty brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was lightly built, but by the way he stood one would instantly know that he uncoordinated. He wore pants the color of earthen gold and a long sleeved forest green turtleneck with a black vest over it.

"G-Goofy? Is that… you?" Sora asked when Riku couldn't for coherent words. Shock apparent on both of their faces. The man tilted his head off to the side with a small frown,

"Of course it's me you guys… What? Is something wrong with my face?" he asked, self consciously touching his face, then freezing. He had reached out for where his nose had once been and missed.

"Where's my nose?!" he half screeched in his new, more human, voice. He pressed his fingers to his face, and gasped, proceeding to run his fingers over the new contours of his eyes and mouth.

"Hey Riku…" Sora murmured, "What do you think happened to Donald?"

The two boys stepped back over to the wreckage where they knew Donald had been talking to the twins. And the sight the saw was both frightening, and slightly humorous. Donald was a duck. Not the animated duck he had been minutes before… but an actual white duck. Its stared at them with fear in its eyes at the new happening. Goofy had followed the boys and was now kneeling next to his feathery companion.

"Donald?! What happened to us buddy? A few minutes ago we were normal, and now look at us!" Goofy moaned, picking up the duck and placing it in his lap. The duck started flapping its wings and moving its beak as though it were trying to talk, but all they heard was 'quack- quack - quack'. After a while, it quieted down, realizing that it could say nothing, and lowered its head in defeat. Goofy moaned again, with sadness and fear in his eyes,

"We'll find a way to change you back Donald! You'll be able to talk soon, I promise!" he swore. And, even under the odd circumstances, Riku and Sora snorted. They preferred the noisemaking duck to the babbling and annoying Donald any day.

"Ugh…" came a noise from behind the ship, followed by a startled cry and a light scuffle.

"Chip? Is that you?!" came a high but boyish voice.

"Dale?! You're kidding right?" came a voice that sounded right coming out of a pre-teen. It cracked on the last word. Riku, Sora, and Goofy looked over to see two young boys with honey colored hair and hazel eyes with bright expressions on their faces. The other one, presumably Dale, had a tad bit more animation and innocence to him, whereas Chip seemed tired and slightly more serious. They, unfortunately, were not dressed.

"Uhm, you guys… I don't know if you've noticed… but we're human." Chip murmured.

"Where are we?" Dale questioned, looking around the dark forest with a frightened, yet curious, expression.

"I dunno…" Sora answered uneasily.

Riku climbed back inside the ship, "Maybe we can ask Jiminy where we are…" he explained, as he turned on the monitor and quickly sent the call. Jiminy answered on the second ring, and Sora climbed in after Riku,

"Hello boys. Is something wrong? You don't usually call…" the cricket asked with sincere concern.

Sora spoke first, "Hey Jiminy, sorry to bother you, but we crash landed on a new planet, and some weird things are going on…" Sora trailed off.

"You crashed again Sora?" Jiminy said jokingly, but he couldn't completely cover his concern, "What planet are you on?"

"We honestly have no idea." Riku replied, as Goofy climbed awkwardly into the ship and stretched to tower over the two boys to see the screen. He saw Jiminy, smiled, and waved. The cricket's eyes widened in shock,

"Who is this boys? Have you two made friends already?" he asked. Goofy frowned and hung his head, turning away.

"No Jiminy, that's Goofy. That's what we called about. No planet has done this before. Usually they change to adapt to the planet, but never have they so drastically changed. Donald's a duck… a real duck that can't talk or anything! So where are we?" Sora questioned with pleading eyes. Jiminy looked down as he typed in some information on his tiny computer, and read it over quickly with a frown,

"I can't tell you much boys, aside from you're location on that planet. Can you get out of there? We'll get someone else to explore it for now and get some more information on it." Jiminy said finally.

Riku frowned, "Sorry, but we can't do that. I'm sending the extent of the damage to you now." He said, pressing a few buttons, and then hitting enter. There was a light beep as Jiminy's computer received the information, and his eyes widened.

"Give me a minute boys, I'll see who I can get to help. This is out of my area of expertise." And at that, the cricket walked away from the screen. Riku and Sora looked at each other with curiosity before turning around to see that Goofy had come back with Donald in his arms. The bird still looked down about not being able to communicate with them. Its wings hung somewhat limply at its side, and its head was still down. Chip and Dale had climbed up the stairs onto the deck and were sitting in front of the door that they had once been able to fit through. The only door to their cockpit. Their only way to fix the ship, and they could no longer fit through it.

Needless to say, they looked as down as Donald did. They were staring at the small door with a transfixed gaze, like they were willing themselves to change back and fit through it again. Sora could no longer stand seeing everyone so sad, and turned back to the screen with the empty chair. Riku soon followed his lead.

Almost an hour later Jiminy had stepped back into the screen and sat down. A much larger figure stepped in, and the screen adjusted to fit a young woman with long black and pink hair, crimson eyes, and russet skin. There were deep purple bags under her eyes, but they were lively. She looked down at Jiminy with a curious expression, almost as if she'd never seen anything like him, and he signaled for her to talk to them. She took a deep breath, and focused on the screen,

"Hello Sora and Riku. You may call me Asch. I will be your guide through this planet, and several others with similar characteristics. From what Mr. Cricket…" and at this she paused to glance down at him with a raised brow as though he were possibly the weirdest thing she would ever see, "has informed me of, you have only been through the Disney Universe. Cartoons and such, but hitting that asteroid has sent you into one of my areas of expertise. While you are on this planet, you abide by its fundamental laws. Sadly, its name is not one you can pronounce, so I will not bother to say it. Generally it translates to '_the land of two forms'."_

She paused with a longing look in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by her composed mask. Riku spoke first,

"So Goofy, Chip, and Dale's forms are explained. They are human because there are humans here. But what about Donald? He's been left as a simple duck. And Chip and Dale can't fit into the cockpit, so we can't fix any damage done in there. Please explain further." The woman nodded,

"It will take some time for all of you to get used to this, but eventually Goofy, Chip, and Dale will be able to revert back to their original forms… or something similar to it. As shown by Donald," she looked pointedly back at the duck in Goofy's hands, "This planet is comprised of a wide variety of… shape shifters." The longing in her eyes were back.

"Shape shifters?!" Sora asked excitedly. Jiminy interrupted,

"Calm down Sora, this information can wait. What's important now is the damage to your ship. You're only hope is to find others who can help you put it back together."

"But the only way you'll get help is if you can prove that you are a fellow shape shifter." Asch interceded, looking down at Jiminy with a frown. She did not like the talking bug at all. She then looked back up at their audience and continued her explanation,

"If you cannot shift into your second form, then they will not accept you. They most likely kill you to keep their secret safe. Humans do not know of their existence on that planet, but if they did they would want to harness it for themselves. Luckily, three of you have already proven to be shifters." She said the last part with an air of pride. Sora and Riku furrowed their brows as they turned to look at first each other, then to their friends. Goofy was still holding the saddened duck with his own look of sadness. But the two boys who were Chip and Dale were gone.

"What? Chip? Dale? Where'd they go?" Sora said in shock.

"If you will… I'd like you to look down Sora and Riku." Asch insisted with a small smile that went unnoticed because they were not facing her. But they complied and were shocked to see two little chipmunks looking up at them curiously. Even without their cartoonish appearance, it was obvious which one was which.

"How… did they do that?" Riku asked, baffled. He turned back to Asch, whose lips were turned up at the ends to for a very small smile,

"It's something that they should be able to perfect in about two weeks. Goofy also should be able to shift. The reason I know this is because they were animals to begin with, so when they appeared as humans, it showed that they could change back." Donald looked up hopefully, but Asch's next words crumbled any hope he had left,

"Sadly, since Donald turned into a full duck… he cannot change into human form… Because this land is mainly compromised of hunters. Serpents, Birds, Tigers, Wolves. The only reason Chip and Dale can become animals is because they are not often hunted. Ducks, on the other hand, are usually in a human's diet…sorry." Asch apologized, but Riku noted that her tone was far from apologetic. She was looking down on Donald for some reason. Riku also noted that Jiminy had a look of disdain in his eyes as he almost glared up at Asch, who either didn't notice it, or didn't act upon it.

"So what about us? If we can shape shift, then how do we know what we are going to change into? And how do we change into them?" Sora questioned with wonder at the thought of being able to change into a predator whenever he felt like it. Asch sneered down at little Jiminy then before looking back up at the screen to reply,

"Luckily _I_, unlike my _colleague_ here, have studied both of our universes, and have an idea of what may happen. As I've heard from your exploits in the Pride Lands, dearest Sora, you changed into a lion cub. Why do you think that happened?" she asked, but she clearly meant it rhetorically, so Sora shrugged to let her continue.

"It most likely happened because your charge was a lion. You would not have been useful to him if you had changed into…say… a hyena. With every world, you have a charge. Someone whose story you must follow in order to save it. But now that there are two of you, you will either both change into the one thing your charge turns into, or if you have two charges, one will turn into the first one, and the second will turn into the other. Personality fits into the equation. For example, why didn't Goofy change into a lion as well? Why did he become a turtle instead? Originally, Goofy's design was that of a dog, but he changed into a turtle. Now that he has advanced to human in this world, I believe he will change into the animal he was based off of, or of a breed similar to it."

"Goofy, please put the duck down, and step forward." Her request was so sudden, that it took Goofy a moment to get over the initial shock of being addressed, and then he gently put his friend down, and stepped forward.

"Good, now if my assumptions are correct, and my study of you and this world are likely, then please clear your mind, and think solely of changing into this creature…" And at that, a pop-up of a skinny black dog appeared on the screen. Jiminy was quick to protest, "Goofy isn't a greyhound!" Sora and Riku were about to agree but Asch smiled disturbingly down at Jiminy,

"Who is the expert here my creepy-crawly friend? The world I came from created you. I know your past, your present, and your future. Trust me on this one thing, and you will not be disappointed." She then looked back up at Sora and Riku whom were a little disturbed by Asch's great dislike for Jiminy, and her awe-striking words.

"If I am correct, then I know exactly whose charges you will be. But you two will be more difficult to place. Now, before I continue, it is necessary to have Goofy transform." And at that she looked expectantly back up at Goofy, who nodded and stared, transfixed at the picture in front of him. It was a painting, that much the two boys could see, but its story they did not know. Everyone watched as Goofy slowly crouched down so that he could be on all fours. The transformation was quick, but you could still see how the fur had rippled across his body, his hands had turned into paws, and his legs rippled into the powerfully built legs of his second form. Pointed ears fixed themselves into place at attention, and a tail grew out from his spine, and pointed straight outward.

"…Whoa…" was all Sora could say, and Riku nodded in agreement. The creature Goofy had changed into wasn't the normal medium size of a greyhound. It was more powerfully built, and much bigger. About the size of a full grown Great Dane, its black eyes looked back at Asch with knowledgeable eyes. This creature was not Goofy; it was coordinated, intelligent, and strong.

"Thank you dear one." Asch said with praise, "Now, to change back, think of your human form. Think of your body and it will be so."

As easily as Goofy had become the powerfully built dog, its legs straightened out, its tail receded, its ears moved back into place, his muzzle as well receded, and his black fur rippled back to skin. Standing before them once again was Goofy, with a very un-Goofy expression. Although if you looked closely, there was still the same warm glint in his eyes that belonged to the kind Goof.

"Anubis, the god of the underworld, who guided spirits to their peaceful slumber. Egypt's history plays a big part on this planet. If I am correct, your appearance may help the cause greatly. Sora, Riku, do you have a hand held device to keep in contact with me?" Asch questioned. Sora nodded and showed her the device he used for staying in touch with Chip and Dale, Minnie, and Jiminy.

"Good, plug it into its port, and I will download my number into it so that you can contact me whenever you like. I will try my best to come and assist you. From now on, it will be I and not Jiminy that assists you. I look forward to working with you!" she said with actual enthusiasm. Jiminy glowered up at her.

"Alright!" Sora said enthusiastically at the idea of a new friend, and Riku smiled at his friend, before he took the device and plugged it into the port.

* * *

a/n: **Well that's it for the first chapter. I was going to put a little more now, but I decided to save what they'll become (although I think it's pretty obvious) for the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, and I'll most likely have the next chapter posted either this week or next week!**

* * *


	2. Conflict

_Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also, the title of the story means Land of Shape Shifters in Latin. Plain and simple._

_Disclaimer: KH and Hawksong are not mine._

"Christopher, Sean, and Kai. Those are the best names I could come up with." Asch told them after several minutes. Goofy tilted his head to the side sadly at the idea of this new name.

"Christopher and Sean are religion based names. But Kai means fire. And fire is the elemental magic strongly associated with your kind. I say you should go for Kai. That way, in the end when or if you say that you all know each other, your names will be from the same origin, and they may believe you." She explained. Goofy furrowed his brow at the idea, but nodded none the less.

"So we have to be completely different people on this world?" he questioned. Sora and Riku looked up at him with apologetic looks.

"Yes. I'm sorry Goofy, but in order to be taken seriously so that you can save this world, you need to keep your kind familiar nature to yourself. Avians are calm and composed. You don't have to be exactly like them, but if you were too different, they wouldn't accept you." Asch explained, sadness touching her features. She liked Goofy; you could see it in the way she spoke. She was becoming friends with them in the short time that they had spoken. All because of this world.

"The same goes for you as well Sora. Keep the calm poised façade, but when you're around Danica, be the kind soul you were born to be. You as well Goofy. Be the compassionate heartfelt man that everyone came to know and love." Asch smiled brightly, and Goofy's and Sora's faces lit up. Riku smiled a little too, and Asch fixed her gaze on him next.

"Riku, the Serpiente you will be living among are much more different than the Avians. They wear their emotions, never hiding them. So if you see Zane or any other serpent get angry, be very careful. Also, they are much more expressive with their actions. If you see someone hug or kiss someone in the markets, don't be alarmed at the public affection. It is common in their land. Also, the dancers you must especially show praise to. If you watch a dance, you must give them a gift as a show of admiration and praise. Food or drink will do well until you learn more about them. Get to know as many as you can, because they will prove useful to you in the future. I trust you three to do the best that you can until I arrive, alright? Chip, Dale?" Asch questioned lightly, and the two boys appeared almost instantly, with wide smiles on their faces.

"Yeah lady?" Dale asked. Asch smiled,

"You two will stay here with the ship. No one will find it, I assure you. I'm setting up an illusion around it, so don't leave it unless you're looking for food, alright? Otherwise, do what you can to fix the main controls with what you have. Can you do that?" she asked. They smirked, nodded, and shifted quickly and easily back into their second forms, running through the doors to their cockpit.

Asch closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep calming breath. Without reopening her eyes, she spoke,

"Sora, Riku, Goofy… this is the last time you'll see me, until you get inside of your respective domains. But if anything happens before then, contact me immediately. Do not hesitate to call me if something seems wrong. Good luck, all of you. I am going to confide something in you…" she opened her eyes at this and looked at them with passion in her eyes,

"This world, and each of those I have studied, I have grown much attached to. I know their pasts, their presents, and their futures. They mean everything to me, and if they aren't set right… I wouldn't be able to live with myself at the thought that maybe it was my fault because I didn't work hard enough… So please, do not let these Heartless and Nobodies corrupt this land that I love, nor any of the others. I am putting my faith in you, as the chosen ones, to keep the worlds in balance. In return for your services, I will do everything in my power, and even beyond that, to assist you in any way you-"

She was cut off when Sora tapped the glass of the screen with a kind smile. "Don't worry about it Asch! We'll take care of things! You just get the parts we need to fix the ship, and come over here to help us out!" he said. Riku and Goofy, now Kai, nodded in agreement, and Asch smiled up at them lovingly.

"Thank you so very much… for everything."

After their communication ended with Asch, they said their goodbyes to Chip, Dale, and Donald.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll take good care of Donald while you're away!" Dale said to the three of them, but the sentiment was directed at Kai who smiled appreciatively. They grabbed all of the equipment they thought they would need for the trip, and walked out into the unknown.

"Asch said that if we head out in this general direction, we should make it into a clearing within the hour." Sora said. Riku and Kai nodded,

"But once we get there, how is this going to work out. Do we just split up? Asch made it sound so simple…" Kai murmured. Sora and Riku looked away from each other. Sora took out his communication device and started toying with it. It was several minutes later before anyone spoke.

"This is the picture of Danica that she sent us. Asch said that Danica will be easy for me to find." He said, showing them the picture of the beautiful blonde girl with eyes like Sora's.

"Asch said that we should stay behind with something… she said it would be plainly obvious once we got there… but I dunno? What if she's putting too much faith in us?" Riku questioned. Kai patted him on the back reassuringly,

"Don't worry Riku. If Asch is willing enough to trust us with this, then we should be able to do this!" he said, remembering the last words they had shared with each other, and the apparent love she had for this world. Riku nodded, remembering as well. It was with that in mind that they strode through the dark cover of the trees with a more confident stride. After a while, they began hearing things. Ghostly moaning and fading screams. Kai was so frightened, that he latched onto Sora's arm, his eyes darting about at every sign of movement.

It was then that they heard a loud shrill cry. It wasn't that of a human, although it choked off very much human. Sora, Riku, and Kai jumped as the sound reached their ears and rolled past them like thunder. Closely following that came the cry of something otherworldly. Something that didn't sound natural at all, but they knew the sound all too well.

"It's a heartless!" Sora cried, as he dashed forward to the sound. "Sora, wait!" Riku called after him, but he was already changing into his hawk form to gain speed. Riku growled but started after him, followed by Kai who kept a steady pace beside him.

Sora transformed back into his human self as he stepped out into bloodied clearing. He had never seen anything as gory as this. Bodies of people he recognized as Avian and Serpiente lay strewn across the damp earth. This battle had been over for hours, it was apparent in the dry blood that caked the stones and the grass. There was the body of a boy that looked similar to him laying not three yards away, covered in morning dew. Sora cringed away from the poor boy that Asch had called Xavier.

The sounds they had heard earlier as they walked had been the moans of those whom had survived the night… those who were probably still alive. The otherworldly noise rose once again from all around him, but the cry of a crow brought his attention to a scuffle on the other side of the clearing, in a large ditch. Sora bolted towards the noises, and stopped as his eyes fell across a small gang of simple shadows, which morphed into the ground and attacked the soldiers who stood protectively in front of the beautiful woman Sora recognized as Danica. She was crouched down, holding a man with black hair, clad in a black and red uniform, with a deep gash across his stomach.

Sora jumped forward to assist them, and stepped lithely in front of the Avians, his key blade materializing at the ready in his hand as he took out the first row of heartless. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, creatures that Sora had recognized from Hollow Bastion descended upon the Avian soldiers. They had been called wyverns by Leon, but they looked nothing like the pictures Asch had painted in his head. They had a somewhat serpent like body, with a purple backside, and a white underbelly with the heartless symbol tattooed onto its chest.

Large talonned legs grew from its lower torso and it had golden shoulder guards where the wings grew, first orange then purple, out of its back. The wings had several rips and holes, but it could still miraculously fly. Sora swiped at the first one, sending it flying back into the others. Quickly, he summoned up his thunder magic and decimated the first and second one. The third one was not so stupid, and knocked him back.

One of the Avians caught him, "Boy are you all right? What are these things? Where do they come from?" he questioned quickly.

"I'll explain later!" Sora growled, as he pounced forward, and in mid-jump, he grew the golden wings of his demi-form, flying around the creature and cutting it apart until it burst into a cloud of black soot. Sora landed back on the ground, demi-wings still in place, with a small smile. He was about to turn back towards the Avians, but spun around as he heard an echoing hiss. A giant white serpent nobody encircled him, and trapped Sora in its powerful coils. The Avians stood, frozen in fear, but the man who had caught him, jumped forward and slashed at the giant beast. The snake hissed and spat, but paid little attention to him. Its eyes were fixed onto Danica, who clutched the frightened Serpiente boy in her arms.

"Fira!" a voice yelled, and the snake was soon enveloped in flames. Its hiss was a near scream as it released Sora to writhe on the ground. Kai and Riku jumped in front of Danica protectively. Riku looked back at her wide frightened eyes for a moment, before his black key blade appeared in his hand, and he lashed out at the giant burning snake. The snake lifted itself to its full height, the fire now extinguished, and lunged at Riku, who grabbed Danica and Gregory before he jumped out of the way, careful of the his injuries.

"Thundara!" Sora cried, recovering from his fall, and launching himself back into the sky. The snake turned its attention back to the flying nuisance, a new gash in its burned side, which gave Kai his opening,

"Firaga!"

Danica screamed as a tornado of fire engulfed the giant snake. She and the Avian guards watched in horror as it screamed and its skin peeled off of its flesh and bones. When the flames died down, the giant beast was no more, and Riku's and Sora's key blades disappeared. Kai stood tense for a few seconds longer, before sighing and relaxing into a casual pose. Sora turned back to Riku and Kai with a smile, but remembered that they were now the 'enemy' and scowled. The perfect act.

"What are you doing here Serpent?" Sora spat at them. Kai's eyes widened in pain before he also remembered, and he laughed nonchalantly,

"I don't take kindly to being called a snake. You must be referring to my friend here." He said, nodding his head to Riku who was looking indifferently around the clearing.

"The real question here is," Riku's gaze found its way back to Sora with a hard look, "what are _you _doing here? Our prince is still alive. We have come to assist him." And without waiting for a response from Sora, he turned to Danica and stepped to her side. Or tried to, before he had several weapons pointed at him by the Royal flight. Kai put his hand on Riku's shoulder and stepped around him,

"Miss Danica, please step aside so that I may try to save master Gregory." He instructed, but there was an emotion in his voice that –otherwise would have not- made Danica comply.

"Danica…" one of her guard protested as she stepped forward towards Kai.

"Do you really think you can save him? His wounds are deep…" she looked back to Gregory with saddened eyes. Sora stepped forward protectively, muttering 'stopa' under his breath to hold the guards in place as not to stop him,

"Milady…" He murmured. She looked back at him with an almost glare,

"Do not give me your 'he's a serpent' talk! He is as human as the rest of us! He deserves to die just as much as you or I. On this battlefield he is not a warrior, he is a brother. A son. A boy. He has those who love him!" she said. Sora blinked, and then his expression softened, before sighing theatrically.

"Alright. Let me see him. Milady, you may as well head back towards the Keep." Sora murmured. Riku and Kai stepped forward, standing on either side of their hawk friend. She hesitated a moment, but nodded and stepped back to kneel beside Gregory who's face was contorted in pain. His eyes met hers, and she smiled softly down on him,

"Do not worry Gregory. You will be safe. You will live to see your kin again." She said comfortingly. She moved to stand, but Gregory's weak hand caught her arm. The Royal Flight tensed, as she did, but Gregory pain no heed,

"Thank you, hawk. Danica. I will never forget this." He whispered, and his hand slipped from her arm and to the ground.

Sora placed his hand on her shoulder, "Milady, do not worry. He will be fine." He assured her. She nodded, "I will be waiting for you." She said as she changed forms and unfurled her golden hawk's wings and shot into the sky. Most of the Royal Flight followed her into the sky, except for the leader of the Royal Flight.

Riku and Sora tensed, as he stepped towards them, "I have many questions to ask you… But I must go recover prince Xavier. Therefore if and when you return to the Keep you and I will have a nice long conversation." He grumbled. Sora shot him a bright smile, "Thank you sir. You won't regret this."

* * *

**a/n-** _The next chapter may not be up for a while, I am sorry. I have been working on my other stories, but school has taken up a lot of time. I would enjoy some constructive criticism please, to know where I may improve. Thank you!_

* * *


End file.
